


Королева мертва, да здравствует король

by Helga_Mareritt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark, Dragons, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kingdom of Dragnof, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Превращение Ирэн в дракона привлекло Акнологию, но она улетела, и, не найдя её, он обрушил гнев на королевство.
Kudos: 1





	Королева мертва, да здравствует король

**Author's Note:**

> Взгляд на то, что происходит вокруг ключевых фигур, за кадром.

Королевство Драгнов лежит в руинах. Изящные башни, прекрасные чертоги и уютные дома, в которых люди жили вместе с драконами, теперь сожжены в прах, разрушены до основания одним драконом.  
Королём драконов, Акнологией.  
Они пережили войну; лишились своих крылатых соседей и защитников, но пережили — почему это случилось теперь? Почему случилось с ними? Люди, потерявшие семьи, друзей, дом и будущее, молятся богам, но боги безмолвствуют. За что им эта кара небесная?  
Вот он, настоящий монстр — а не женщина в чешуе, которую выставляли у позорного столба. Вот оно, настоящее зло — а не та, что даже не проклинала их, когда в неё бросали камни.  
Кто первым скажет: «Вдруг она была невиновна?».  
Шёпот, неверие, страх. Может ли быть?..  
Королева была невиновна, её оболгали. Не за то ли обрушились на них небеса, что они предали свою защитницу, поверили наветам, ядовитым речам? Складно говорил её супруг, день за днём твердил о зле и угрозе — убедил даже тех, кто сомневался. _После войны они так хотели покоя и безопасности._ Были допросы, был суд, но сколько правды было в том суде, обрекшем её на позорную смерть? Не это ли стало последней каплей?  
Говорят, что над дворцом видели белого дракона. Говорят, он забрал королеву-мученицу на небо. А те, кто предал её, остались — в пыли и прахе, среди стонов и плача, обнимая своих мёртвых детей, которых нет сил хоронить. В ужасе от того, что случилось и от того, что содеяли, что допустили, закрывая глаза и слушая ядовитые наветы консорта, который искал власть, а не правду.  
Только поздно уже. Поздно сожалеть, поздно каяться, поздно искать виновных.  
Королевства Драгнов больше нет.

_январь 2020_


End file.
